sturfandomcom_sk-20200216-history
Prešporok
center|700px Obrázok:Prešporok Vlajka.png Obrázok:Prešporok erb.jpg thumb|Terorisťickí útok na dvojički v Prešporku Prešporok; Ti živiťelká národa, matka vzďelanosťi, krásavica na Dunaji. Jak si zhovjevavá k víchodňjarskjemu lumpen-proletarijátu! Och, beda dobroti tvojej. "A čo, Prešporok može biť aj tu." :-'Boh ', po tom, čo mu pri tvorbe sveta vipadlo spod ramjen plno palošou Prešporok (zvaní aj Pašťekáreň, Blava, Partislava) je hlavňje mesto Zvezu Slovenskích Socjalisťickích Republík, Mordoru a Európskej unie, treťje največšje mesto na svete čo do rozlohi a prvje podla počtu obivaťelou. Nachádza sa na území 4 autonómnich oblastí ZSSR, konkretňe Slovenska, Rakúska, Uhrska a čjastočňe Česka. Zo západu je ohraňičeňje mestskou časťou Vjeďeň, z víchodu predmesťím Slotapešť. V samotnom mesťe žije okolo 25 milionou ludí, vrátaňe predmestí a aglomerácje okolo 40 milionou. Hlavnou štvrťou je kedisi malá ďeďina plná krčjem, ešťe predtím bažina - Dúbravka, kďe se nachádza najvišší mrakodrap na sveťe, 1111 m visoká Krčma súdruha Fica, okolo stoja komuňisťickje paňelovje domi a ruini Svetovjeho obchodnjeho centra III. Prešporok je sídlom tajnej službi SIS a militarisťickej skupini ASScorp. Okrem tíchto ozbrojeních síl tu sídli aj orgaňizácja mladích kresťanou IMCA. V Prešporku strjedavo puosobiu Pavou Bútor. Na jej trávnitích plážach formulovau hlavňje iďei svojho filozofickjeho ďjela. right|thumb|Tipická panoráma Prešporku minuljeho storočja Obivaťelá Obivaťelá sa samí sebou nazívajú Blaváci ,zvišok Slovenska ich nazíva "PašťeKÁRI". Blavákou (pašťekárou) je v Prešporku mrťe vela. Proťi označeňju Blavák sa vimedzujú tzv. Braťislavčaňja, ktorí v Prešporku majú aj trvalí pobit a ňežijú v prenajatom biťe, ale vlastnom, zaťaženom hipotekou na ďalších 60 rokou, prípadňe splaťenom. Pre ňich Blaváci ňje sú vlastňe Blaváci, ale cezpolní (CPčkári). Proťi Braťislavčanom sa vimedzujú tzv. roďení Braťislavčaňja, ktorí argumentujú tím, že Braťislavčaňja sú prisťahovalci, a oňi sú tí praví, roďení Braťislavčaňja skutočňe naroďení v Prešporku. Proťi ňim sa vimedzujú roďení Braťislavčaňja s koreňmi v Prešporku, ktorí roďeních Braťislavčanou odzbroja otázkou: A kďe sa naroďili tvoji roďičja? Roďení Braťislavčan odpovje: V Trebišove a v Bitči, a sklopí uši. Roďení Braťislavčan s koreňmi v Prešporku je lahko rozpoznaťelní - ňikdi ňeviďeu dopravnú značku D54b koňjec obce (pre ňeho koňjec Prešporku a teda obívaťelnjeho sveta) a teda keď ho prvíkrát vezmeťe na vílet na Oravu, pochvaluje si, že všaďe je tolko stromou a akje je to pekňje smradlavje. right|thumb|Historickje centrum Prešporku, najňižšje budovi v mesťe Proťi roďením Braťislavčanom s koreňmi v Prešporku sa vimedzujú roďení Braťislavčaňja s koreňmi v Prešporku a celou geňeráciou predkou naroďeních v Prešporku (možno užiť aj akronim RBsKvBaCGPNvB). Ako sinonimum pre toto ňeprakťickje, dlhje označeňja, sa samí seba nazívajú Prešporákmi. Podla ňeovereních správ už žije len jedna Prešporáčka, zdržuje sa na Námestí SNP a Obchodnej ulici, a kričí korunkuuu, na jedlooo. (Všetko vždi prežere, sviňa.) Eďit: Podla overeních správ, v skutočnosťi žije v Prešporku hŕstka Prešporákou, lahko rozpoznaťelních podla mjesta bidliska: Prešporok (Starje Mesto). Ich babički sa, zvečša, v čakárňi u obvodnjeho lekára rozprávajú po uhrski prípadňe po ňemecki. Večšinovje obivaťelstvo "Blavi" provokujú svojimí "ďivnimí" zálubamí, ako napr. že pred Au-parkom dávajú prednosť pohibu v príroďe, prípadňe návšťeve kňíhkupectva. Ďalším poznávacím znameňím sú ich častje závrati spojeňje so zvracaňím, prichádzajúce po zisťení vísledkou akíchkolvek "celoslovenskích" voljeb. Pravdou je, že ostatním kútom našej stále mladšej republiki, pokjal to ňjeje ňevihnutňje (ako napríklad vlastňíctvo chati na Orave) sa vihíbajú a preto cestujú za rekreáciou z Prešporku zvečša smerom na západ (juhozápad, severozápad). V Prešporku žijú aj rapperi a je ich čím ďalej vjac, preto mestskje zastupiťelstvo plánuje legalizovať ich chou lou celoročňe a za hlavu každjeho rappera viplácať odmenu. Dňes už ňikdo ňevje, kdo je kdo, pretože občas sa Blaváci maskujú pod označeňím Braťislavčan, Braťislavčaňja pod označeňím Prešporák a naopak. Mestskje zastupiťelstvo v budúcnosťi uvažuje o projekťe o zisťovaní puovodu obivaťelstva pomocou DDT, ktorí pomuože vňjesť porjadok do tohoto Babilonu. Každí buďe musjeť nosiť povinňe označeňja puovodu, abi sa zamedzilo maskovaňja jednjeho druhu Braťislavčanou za iní. Centrum Centrum Prešporku tvorí ďivoká vegetácja (prevažňe tropickje lesi), opťickje káble, kavjarňe kavijár a ruini bívaljeho mesta zňičenjeho počas vojni s vťedajšou Uhrskou republikou rád, počas minuljeho storočja. Žijú tu opice, levi, politici, mocnár a ďalšje zveri. Existujú pláni, že bi sa táto oblasť mala znova zastavať, s vístavbou bi sa malo započať čoskoro, asi za 76 rokou (bez ňeprechodních rokou). Doprava Dopravu zabezpečuje Dopravní podňik mesta Prešporok, ktorí prevádzkuje aj druhú največšju podzemnú ríchlodráhu na sveťe (Metro Prešporok), ktorá je tvorená 115 linkamí o celkovej dĺžke 57 ťisíc km2. Premávajú tu súpravi virobeňje v ZŤS Dubňica nad Váhom, ktorje sú z ekonomickích duovodou doplňeňje náhradnimí konskimí záprahmi. (Od roku 1935 sa užívajú ekologickejšje, sibírske koňíki s víkonom 0,54W) Železňičná hlavná staňica je vstupnou bránou do mesta. Slúži zároveň ako nákupňje centrum, kďe si muožeťe nakúpiť ňedostatkoví tovar, ktorí sa ňedá zohnať v Poluse alebo v Auparku, napríklad lacňje voňavki, trojdňovú bagetu, kávu z automatu, cigareti, marihuanu, železňičjara. Ak na staňici čakáťe dlhšje ako chvílu, lacnú voňavku si kúpiť kúpiťe, pretože ňechceťe skapať od smradu pri čakaní. Na Hlavnej staňici sa ťjež nachádza víčap otvorení od 5.00, plní úďesních socák. Slovenskje národňje ďivadlo, vístavba po 714 rokoch sa chíli ku koncu, v pozadí dominanta, komín zapísaní do UŇESCO|thumb Pamjatki Najnavšťevovaňejšimí kultúrno-ahistorickimí pamjatkamí sú nákupňje centrá Polus, Aupark, supermoderňje štvrťe Euroveaaaa a Riverpark, svetoznáma krčma Kotrmelec, ktorje každí ďeň nájdu milioni turistou z širšjeho sveta. Je tu možnuo stretnúť aj velmi príjemních ludí, predovšetkím pekňje babi. Največšou archiťektoňickou pamjatkou Prešporku je 1200 m visokí komín ťeplárňe, ktorí je najviššou stavbou mesta a je zapísaní do pamjatok historickjeho a kultúrňeho ďeďičstva UŇESCO. Tvorí víznamnú zložku panorámi mesta a celej zeme. Prešporok je navšťevovaná vesmírnimi luďmi. Šport Prešporok sa uchádzala o usporjadaňja majstrovsťjev sveta v hokeji roku 2011 a napoďiv vihrala nad iránskou a tureckou konkurenciou. Arabom sa to ale ňepáčilo a terorisťickje útoki na Svetovje obchodňje centrum II z 11. 9. 2011 pláni zmeňili. Mesto i celá Európa sa ocitli vo velkej ekonomickej kríze. Akcja sa ňekonala aj preto, že radňica zabudla postaviť novú mulťifunkčnú halu, ktorá mala biť kópiou najmoderňejšej hali v Mongolsku. Športovje klubi v mesťe ŠK Lóvan Jeruzalem - alťernaťívni názou ŠK Slovák Prešporok. Klub je pod patronátom jednjeho z največších závodou v našej socjalisťickej vlasťi - CHZJŠ (Chrapúnske závodi Jurka Širokjeho), a mjestňeho orgaňizovanjeho zločinu. Inak židovskí klub si na počesť domovini (Izraeu)) zakladaťelou zvoliu za farbi bjelu a modrú. V súčasnosťi majiťelá klubu pracujú na doplňení názvu klubu o víraz 11m, čo peťičním hlasom podprili aj hráči Braňislav Hodsaozem a Jaňíčko Kozička. FC 11m Petržalka - archaickí názou Artmeďja Prešporok, majsťer futbalovej župi Slovenskjeho imperja, účastňík Ligi majstrou. AŠK Inťernacionál Slovenská nafta ZŤS Prešporok - skráťeňe len Inťer; bezpochibi najslávňejší prešpurskí mančaft s najpočetňejšou fanúšikovskou základňou a najmoderňejším štaďiónom na Slovensku - Pasjenkamí. Tjeto boli v minulosťi ďejiskom vjacerích víznamních podujatí, napr.: 1. koncert svetoznámeho homosexuálňeho speváka Juraja Michela (vlastním menom George Michaeu), 2. finále majstrovsťjev sveta furmanou, 3. finále Uhrskjeho pohára vo futbale Kultúra Prešporok je v celom sveťe preslávená kvalitním vínom, z červeních hláv je to hlavňe Frankovka modrá, Caberňet Sauvignon, z bjelich je to Rulandskje šedje, Oliver Iršai a Chardonnai a von Karaian, ktorje sa ale už pestujú v Číňe, Chile a Ekvádore a cestou sa doplní iba eťiketa. V Prešporku ťjež nájďeťe malje klubi, do ktorích ale ňeradno zapadnúť, žijú tam trpaslíci, čo do vás nalejú mjestňe páleňje a predajú mimozemskej inťeligencii D9. Braťislavoizmus - je to tipická kultúra Prešporku podobná mentálnej retardácii. Magistrát mesta Prešporku, reprezentačná budova na nábreží [[Dunaia|thumb]] Hudba Braťislavčaňja (tí ďegeňerovaní, ktorí v poslednej dobe sú drvivou večšinou) milujú hip-hop. Inak je Prešporok mjestom, kďe skoro každí počúva ňječo iňje, hudobňje skupini tu rašja ako hubi po dažďi hudobňje skupini z malích mjest sem prichádzajú za slávou a bohatstvom. TOP 10 (podla víkendovích hitparád v ťelevízijách): * Cigánski problem (top1 už po celje storočja) * H16 * DJ WeCje * KonTrabant * Druhá Strana * Epická mafja * Drvivá Menšina * Čistichuj * Ludová unia zadunajskích asocijálou - LÚZA * Názou Projektu Mestskje časťi a víznamňje štvrťe * Prešporok * Starje Mesto * Novje Mesto * Najnovšje Mesto (zahŕňa skvosti ako BBC 1-5, BCB, CBC, TBC, THC, Twin Shiti, Auprak, AVJAn-Kikea, Hovn-bach, Tresko, Ďe-Billa, Karefure) * Rúžinou-Kveťinkovo * Vrak-u-mňa * Ďeďín * Ďeďinská Nová Ves * Karlova Ves * Pod-dunajskje Blízko-pi*e * Stará Petržalka * Petržalka * petržka, neeje? * Pentagon * Luňík XXIV * Bača * Lámač (L.A.) * Kobliha * Krámare * Doombrafka * VolksWagen * Dlhje Ďjeri * Ruskovce * Čudňovo * Londín (zámorská kolóňja) * Hainburg am ďer Donau * Vijeďeň * Slotapešť * Offsišťe * Ťehelňje pole * Piljer Arena * Vajnorská * Krížna * Vlamač * Vlčje "CO2" Hrdlo